Adirondack chairs and Muskoka chairs have distinctive appearances and remain popular with respect to recreational properties. These chairs are typically made of wood, require significant assembly and/or are sold as an assembled product. In addition the frames of the chairs are prone to racking.
There remains a need for a similar type of chair that is cost-effective to manufacture and advantageously uses a series of modular components that cooperate to provide a structural durable chair.